The present invention relates generally to the field of image processing. In particular, the present invention relates to a system and method for implementing a virtual fitting room that will provide an actual analysis of how a garment will fit a customer, and which will provide a realistic visual representation of the garment""s fit on the customer.
Recent years have seen an overwhelming growth of electronic commerce in the apparel industry. One of the greatest problems plaguing both electronic apparel merchants and customers is the difficulty in determining how a garment will fit the customer. Customers are nervous about purchasing garments electronically, because they are unsure of what size to order, and how that garment will look on them. Merchants are nervous about the high volume of apparel returns. For a merchant, the handling of an apparel return can cost up to four times what it cost to process the initial sale of the apparel. Industry analysts have estimated that apparel returns for electronic merchants range from about 10% for very basic items to between 35%-40% for high end clothing. The single biggest reason for returns of apparel purchased electronically is poor fit.
For years now, the clothing industry has tried to resolve this return problem by developing xe2x80x9cdigital fitting roomsxe2x80x9d. These digital fitting rooms have varied in function, but generally involve the following features. The system receives a user""s basic measurements (generally height, bust, waist, hip, arm length, and inseam). The system then generates a computer model having those basic proportions, sometimes attaching a photograph of the user""s face to the computer model. Once a garment is selected to be digitally tried on, a two-dimensional representation of the garment is morphed to fit the model. The morphed representation is then superimposed on the model to allow the customer to view a rough estimation of how a particular garment will fit. With these systems, no matter what the shape of the model, the garments xe2x80x9cmagicallyxe2x80x9d adjust to fit the model, thus failing to realistically answer the question of actual garment fit.
Thus, there is a need for virtual fitting room software that will provide an actual analysis of how a garment will fit a customer, and which will provide a realistic visual representation of a garment""s fit on a customer.
The present invention is a system and method for implementing a virtual fitting room that enables accurate size prediction and analysis of fit of a garment on a user. In a first alternate embodiment of the present invention, several preprocessing steps are performed to initialize and develop a plurality of databases. In a second alternate embodiment of the present invention, some or all of these preprocessing steps are performed xe2x80x9con the flyxe2x80x9d.
First, a database of body scan fit models is developed to enable both scanned and unscanned users to virtually xe2x80x9ctry-onxe2x80x9d clothing in the virtual fitting room of the present invention. Additionally, a database of visual fit models is created to allow users to visualize the fit of the garments on themselves. Each of the visual fit models is linked to at least one body scan fit model. To minimize storage space, body scan fit models having similar body configurations may share a common visual fit model. Preferably, each visual fit model is also created with several different skin tones and hairstyles. A database of garment models is also created during these preprocessing steps. A visualization designer will review information such as a manufacturer""s garment specifications, grading rules, sizing information, fit model, and fit of the actual garments on the fit model to develop garment models for each of the garments available for xe2x80x9cvirtual try-onxe2x80x9d.
Once the databases of body scan fit models, visual fit models and garment models are created, a database of size predictions, fit analysis, and fit visualizations is created. Each body scan fit model is then analyzed in comparison to each garment model to predict the proper size(s). If multiple sizes each offer some degree of xe2x80x9cfitxe2x80x9d, the system will allow the user to see herself in multiple sizes. If a size is available in that garment for that user, a fit analysis is performed of the body scan fit model in the selected size, as well as one size up and down, of the garment. Finally, fit visualization images are created to allow for subsequent visualization.
Once the body scan fit models and garment models have been determined, the virtual fitting room functions can be accessed. The virtual fitting room performs the functions of size prediction, fit analysis and fit visualization. Finally, information gleamed from the development of a database of body scan fit models and from a multitude of visits to the virtual fitting room can lead to data mining, which is useful for size development, size scaling and manufacturer specific inquiries.
The virtual fitting room preferably operates in an Internet environment, although it is equally usable in desktop computer or PDA format. In a preferred embodiment of the virtual fitting room of the present invention, a user, prior to entering the virtual fitting room of the present invention, visits a participating manufacturer""s web site to select the clothing she would like to virtually xe2x80x9ctry-onxe2x80x9d. The user""s selected garments are placed in a virtual xe2x80x9cshopping cartxe2x80x9d. Once the user has selected all of the garments she would like to try-on, she brings her shopping basket into the virtual fitting room by selecting a button on the manufacturer""s web site. At this point, there are three options depending on the user""s status as: (a) previously registered and personally scanned; (b) previously registered but not personally scanned; or (c) neither previously registered nor personally scanned.
If the user has been previously registered and personally scanned, the user enters her personal identification number to have her personal body scan and visual fit models retrieved. If the user has not been previously scanned, but has been previously registered, the user enters her personal identification number to have her previously-selected body scan and visual fit models retrieved.
Finally, if the user has neither been previously scanned nor registered, the user enters her sizing information and/or body measurements. Sizing information may include such information as what size she wears in a particular manufacturer""s clothing. The sizing information and/or body measurements will be analyzed to select a visual fit model. Alternatively, the sizing information and/or body measurements will be analyzed to narrow the number of potential visual fit models to about 3 to about 6 visual fit models which are presented to the user for her selection of the visual fit model that most closely approximates her body configuration and posture. If she registers with the virtual fitting room, she can later retrieve the same visual fit model for future visits to the fitting room.
Once presented with a visual fit model, the customer selects which of the garments brought with her to the virtual fitting room she would like to xe2x80x9cvirtually try-onxe2x80x9d. In the first alternate embodiment of the present invention, the recommended size of the garment for the user, the fit analysis of that size garment on the user (as well as one size up and down), and the fit visualization of the garment in the three sizes on the user have all been preprocessed. Thus, the preprocessed size prediction, fit analysis and fit visualizations are simply retrieved and displayed for the user. In the second alternate embodiment of the present invention, those steps which were not preprocessed would be performed xe2x80x9con the flyxe2x80x9d, and the results thereof similarly displayed.
To purchase the garment, the customer leaves the virtual fitting room and returns to the manufacturer web site.